


Pink

by Silver Ink (SilverOwlCity)



Series: A Rainbow of Feelings [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/Silver%20Ink
Summary: Pink is the color of love.





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Tony Stark. This has nothing to do with actual color theory.
> 
> I leave you with one of my favorites. Thanks for making it to the end and reading all these. Also, I'm sorry that they were one by one, but I had reasons - none that I can remember, but still reasons.

Pink is the color of love.

It’s the way he clings to Rhodey after Afghanistan.

It’s flirting with Pepper even as he’s dying. It’s a phone call on a one-way trip to space.

It’s the way he thinks of his mother – and, eventually, his father.

It’s the way he writes JARVIS’s code, memories of the man who raised him fresh in his mind.

It’s a soft voice and dress up and tea parties with his little girl.

It’s potato guns and a letter of recommendation to every college for Harley.

It’s a high-tech suit swinging around New York and saving a kid in the atmosphere. It’s a heater and a parachute.

It’s why he goes back to get the Stones. It’s why he lays back down on the wire.

Pink is the color of love.


End file.
